theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
Silly's Zexal: A Very SHOCKING Episode
Lily is running around Silly's office like a maniac. Lily: LETS PLAY GO FISH!!!!!!!1111!!!11111!!!!1 Silly: GUS I'M TRYING TO WRITE A NEW EPISODE OF SILLY'S ZEXAL HERE!! Peep falls off the mound of Whale drawings Lily forced asked her to draw. Lily: LETS PLAY GO FISH!!!!!!!1111!!!11111!!!!1 Silly sticks a teleport hole in the wall and Lily runs into it dragging Penny and he proceeds to lock the door to keep them out. Silly: Finally I can write my story... Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: MWAHAHAHAAH! My plan is working! Soon Ugly Hair Man and all his idiot friends will be DOWNSIZED! BWAHAAHAHHAA! Ugly Hair Man: You'll never downsize us! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: WHERE'D YOU COME FROM? Awkward Iceman tears the Downsizer HQ background off and reveals the school under it, and Ugly Hair Man shoves Downsized Downsizer of Downsizen- Lily: LETS PLAY GO FISH!!!!!!!1111!!!11111!!!!1 Lily runs by dragging Peep still, and runs by so fast that Silly's story flies out the window and gets wedged in an air vent at the Toontown Wiki. Silly: That's fine, I came up with a better story idea anyway. Silly packs up and goes to the Toontown Wiki to write there. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: YES! With this machine, Ugly Hair Man and his weird friends will all be downsized! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness pushes the button and shoots out a ray headed for Ugly Hair Man's house. Ugly Hair Man: La la la I am so dumbo and I like to eat dirt la la Ugly Hair Man gets zapped, shrinked, and stuffed into a bossbot suit. Ugly Hair Man: I'VE BEEN DOWNSIZED! Awkward Iceman: Whut? Ugly Hair Man disappears. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Aww, just Ugly Hair Man? Oh well, better than nothing. Whale: LET'S INFILTRATE!!!! Flip. and he's not a scientist.: YEAH! Whale and Flip. and he's not a scientist. start running down the stairs whena giant mechanical hand punches them and they tumble down the stairs and get bruised a lot. Whale: Ow ow ow ow ow ow Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: MUAHAAHA! Whale and Flip. and he's not a scientist. crash into some yellow orb and get electrocuted. Flip. and he's not a scientist.: FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS Casual Cashew: Don't worry in the end! Casual Cashew is here to sav- Casual Cashew gets squashed by a giant shoe. Casual Cashew: In the end........... Whale: Well then. Awkward Iceman: CHAAAAAARGE Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness throws fresh french fries at Awkward Iceman and melts him. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW! Lily: LETS PLAY GO FISH!!!!!!!1111!!!11111!!!!1 Lily knocks Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness down a random pit and saves Whale. She runs outside of the castle with him and it collapses with everybody else inside. Oops. Lily: LETS PLAY GO FISH!!!!!!!1111!!!11111!!!!1 Whale: You're weird. Whale flies away on a pretty pink sparkly unicorn with a bow. Silly: AHAHAHAHAAHA! Penny: We waited a month for this? ._. Lily: LETS PLAY GO FISH!!!!!!!1111!!!11111!!!!1 The story gets ripped in half. THE END! Category:Silly's Zexal